Once Upon a Ressurection
by OnceUponAFanfic1129
Summary: Hades has killed her true love, Robin. First it was Daniel, now Robin. Everytime Regina seems to be happy, something has to always rip it away from her. Will the former Evil Queen ever get her happy ending? (an outlaw queen fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **~Regina's POV~**

She screamed as Robin shielded her from Hades crystal. In turn, Robin got stabbed instead of her.

"What have you done?!" she cried as Robin crumpled to the ground. Her true love had sacrificed himself for her and now there he was on the ground. She couldn't stop the tears as it streamed down her face. She watched as his spirit rose from his body, turning to face her. He smiled, reaching out to touch her cheek. She leaned into his palm for the last time, reaching out towards him, aching to touch him. He mouthed the words, "I love you," and slowly faded away as she desperately tried to hold onto him.

She sobbed, unable to shake the pain and hurt. First Daniel now Robin. Would she ever get her chance at a happy ending?

She turned her stare to Hades and glared at him.

"What have you done?!" she screamed, lunging towards him. At that moment, Zelena walked in.

"What are you doing?" Zelena asked, enraged. "Why are you trying to hurt Hades? I thought you were my sister, that you finally loved me! I guess I was wrong."

"What are you talking about? Can't you see that Hades was just using you? He tried to kill me but Robin sacrificed himself to save me! Can't you see that? He didn't love you!"

"What are you talking about? Hades loves me for who I am and I thought you finally did too. But I was wrong. All along, you were just using me to get rid of Hades. You even had Emma and her boyfriend help! You don't want me to be happy! You always have to get everything and have everything!"

Hades handed Zelena the crystal. "End her," he said. End her and you can finally get your happy ending."

"Please Zelena," Regina begged, tears falling down her cheek. "You know what you have to do. You already have your happy ending. You have me and your son. We can finally be a family that we've always wanted. I finally found my sister and I don't want to lose her. Please Zelena."

"How can I trust you? You were trying to use me!"

"Go on Zelena, end her" Hades urged.

"I wasn't using you! Hades was trying to hurt all of us, he was trying to hurt you! Please Zelena, he killed Robin." Regina choked.

"You never loved me and you never will!" Zelena cried, hands trembling.

"Do it Zelena." Hades said.

Zelena raised her arm, the Olympian crystal in hand and cried out as she turned and plunged it into Hades, all while Regina stood there in shock. Hades eyes grew wide as he realized what Zelena had done.

"What have you-" he gasped "done." He wheezed and turned to dust. Zelena sobbed as Regina pulled her close.

"It's okay. It'll be okay. We'll be okay. We have each other." Regina said, her own tears streaming down her face. She let go of her sister and rushed toward Robin, falling on her knees.

"I'm so sorry Robin." She sobbed, pulling him close, holding him for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **~Robin's POV~**

He jumped in front of her before it was too late. He heard her scream as the Olympian crystal pierced through his chest. It ached, and the pain seared through his body hitting his heart. He wanted to turn around, to tell Regina that he was okay, but he couldn't. He felt his knees go weak, unable to support his body no more and he crumpled to the ground. He heard Regina sobbing behind him and he wanted to say something, but couldn't move his mouth and when he heard her cry out, "What have you done?!" he wanted to hold her close. But he couldn't do any of that.

His body grew slack and he felt his soul leave his body. He stared at it, lifeless on the ground at looked at Regina, who was crying, tears streaming down her face. He smiled slightly, trying to show her that it was going to be okay. He reached out and touched her tear- stained cheek. She leaned into his palm, reaching out to touch him. He mouthed the words, "I love you" as he felt himself slipping away.

The last thing he saw was Regina trying to hold onto him.

…

The light blinded him as he moved onto this part of the afterworld. He remembered Regina telling him that her mother, Cora, had moved on from the Underworld and what brought her to the "better place" was a white light. Was he going to the "better place"? He continued walking towards it and heard a voice call out to him.

"Hello, Robin." Said the voice. "Welcome."

"Who's there?" he called out, squinting ahead. He saw a male figure appear, wearing a white robe.

"Who are you?" Robin asked the voice.

"Why I'm Zeus, of course." The voice answered.

"Zeus?" Robin asked, as the figure came into view. The man had a very structured face and a built figure. He was wearing a white robe wrapped around his body and brown sandals. In his hair was a crown made out of golden leaves.

"Robin, what you did was very admirable. You sacrificed yourself to save the person you love. That, that is something that not many people can do. You faced my brother when he wielded the Olympian Crystal and let it pierce through your heart instead of Regina. That is very noble."

"Thank you, Zeus." Robin replied.

"Because you did a very noble thing and was willing to face me terrible brother, I will you a second chance."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. He can't possibly mean that-

Zeus smiled. "I mean that I will let you return to your loved ones. It wasn't your time to leave them yet. You have your son, and Regina. She deserves her happy ending, after everything she's been through. And your son, he deserves his father near him."

"You can't be serious." Robin said, dumfounded. "There can't possibly be a way for you to do that. You can't bring someone back from the dead."

"No you cannot. Not people who die naturally. But you, you died from the Olympian Crystal, and therefore I do have the power to resurrect you." Zeus explained.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Robin said, tears in his eyes. He was given a second chance at life, the be with his son and Regina, to have a family, and give her the happy ending that she deserves.

"However, I do want to ask you for a favor. You see, the Olympian Crystal turned to dust after Zelena killed Hades, but that does not mean that it is gone forever. It is in the Underworld, but I don't know where in the Underworld, nor do I have the ability to go down and find it myself. I need your help to go and find it for me. You have already been in the Underworld, when you went to rescue Hook with everyone else, so you know your way around it. I need you to find it before it gets into the hands of a Dark One. The thing about the Olympian Crystal is that it wields whatever magic the person who is wielding it has. If it falls into the hands of someone with dark magic, it can do unstoppable things, and I can't have that happen. Can you help me?"

Robin was once a thief, but he stole for the greater good. He was getting another chance of a happy ending with Regina, but how long will that last if there is something out there that can destroy all of them if it gets into the wrong hands? He would eventually get back to Regina one way or another. Now, he was going to repay the man who was giving him another chance at life.

"Of course. Tell me what I have to do." Robin said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Note:** Sorry it has been a while. I've been working on Once Upon a Dark One but now I finally have a chapter up for this fanfic.

 **~Regina's POV~**

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. She just kneeled there, holding Robin and crying, until her sister put her hands around her and urged her to stand up. It pained her to leave Robin lying on the ground like that, and she now knew how Emma felt when she was forced to kill Hook. Losing Robin was just as unbearable as losing Daniel, and she was frustrated at herself at the fact that she couldn't prevent the deaths of either one of them. She thought she was finally going to be happy, have a family with Robin and Henry and everyone else who put the past behind them and saw her for who she was now.

Her sister brought her to Granny's, holding on to her the whole way, and found everyone already there. Snow was the first to notice the tears on Regina's face.

"Regina what happened?" Snow asked, worried, coming over to them.

"Robin, he, he-" Regina choked, unable to finish what she was going to say.

"What happened to Robin?" Snow questioned looking at Zelena.

"Hades tried to kill Regina, but Robin decided to sacrifice himself so now he's gone. And then I-" Zelena paused.

"And then you what?" Emma said, walking up next to Snow.

"I killed Hades." Zelena said quietly, tears falling.

Snow looked at the two sisters, who have both gone through so much, and had finally accepted each other. Snow reached out to hug Regina, as she cried into her shoulder, body shaking.

"It's going to be okay, Mom." Said Henry, from behind Emma. "You'll get your happy ending, I just know it."

Regina broke away from Snow and glanced at her son. "Thank you, Henry, but," she paused, "I don't think that's a possibility now."

"Henry is right, you will get your happy ending. Everything will work itself out." said David.

Regina glanced around the room, looking at everyone who had finally accepted her, at everyone who thought that she deserved a happy ending, everyone who was grieving with her.

"Thank you everyone, but right now, I just want to go home."

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked her son.

"Thank you, Henry but," she sniffled. "I just want to be alone right now." Henry came over to give her a hug and she walked out of Granny's.

Regina walked home, feeling numb, her eyes puffy and red from the tears of heartbreak and despair. Everyone kept talking about her happy ending and how she would get it eventually, but she didn't think so. She didn't want to think anymore. She was tired and just wanted to lie down. She didn't know what to do anymore, she didn't want to think, she didn't want to feel, she just wanted to forget…


End file.
